Feeling low?
by lil' white Raven
Summary: Kurogane remembers everything Tomoyo means to him & and for some reason, seems to think he'll never see her again. Very sappy and sad...At first. A hummorous ending. Can be enjoyed by both KuroTomo & KuroFai fans alike. Please read & review! K at most.


_**Author's note: Yay! My first ever single one-shot! I was bored, writing boring, depressing things and then this sudden flash of inspiration flew out of nowhere and smashed me on the head.  
At first, this may seem like a really sad, angsty sort of fic, but believe me; it has a very surprising ending. Sorry if any characters are OOC, they had to be like this for the joke to work...X3  
It **__was__** meant to be a KuroTomo fic but I think KuroFai fans can easily get away with thinking of it as a KuroFai fic as well. I really like both; so I don't mind if you see it either way. Oh and by the way, for all people out there who hate KuroTomo; I have read the manga all the way to chapter 221. I do not like KuroTomo because I prefer straight couples. I write it because I like the romance. It's the same with KuroFai, I like both. XD  
Now, on with the fic!**_

_Disclaimer:__ Currently in the world of anime&manga, the only things I own are the ideas in my head. When this changes, I will let you know._

It really feels like a long time since I last saw your eyes.

Once, I saw bright sparkling orbs of blue that glittered beautifully, reflecting everything they saw. Those eyes of yours would sparkle whenever you saw the two of us enter the room. Your smile warmed my heart as you carefully checked each of us for wounds, the stupid mage giggling as the two of you shared a secret joke.

I see nothing like that now.

It's amazing that I didn't notice it before. Each of your dazzling smiles got smaller and smaller until it looked like you were biting your lip. Your normally cheerful eyes filled with concern, not for yourself but for me. Which is one of the things that pisses me off about you, but at the same time makes me love you even more.

You even went to the trouble of getting the blonde to help you hide it behind my back. You really should have known better; I can always tell when that guy lies. Even now, it grates on my nerves when he does that.

But still. He's like you and the kids; one of the few precious people in my life.

I only really had bad feeling when you began to cough.

You know how much I hate coughing. It always reminds me of how mother coughed as she used her magic over and over; her body slowly dying. In a strange way I'm almost thankful to that Fei Wong guy; had she survived that night, I have no doubt mother would have continued to drain herself like that, dying a much slower, a much more painful death.

It seems so long ago now. Meeting you back then changed my life. You sending me away changed me a lot as well. Even now you change my life just by existing, a goddess with a heavenly smile that pisses me off so much.

I think I have the same problem with the mage actually...

I keep thinking that it's been like this for years. But when I really think about it, I realise how short a time it's actually been.

Right now the white Manju bun says that the witch used her magic to do this and that mage helped to cover the payment. Not that he had to give much anyway.

I've been really sappy and sentimental today, huh? Not at all like my usual stoic self. But I think I'm allowed to talk like this today; seeing as this might be the last time I get to see you the way you are now.

I think it's my turn now to give my payment. You should really consider yourself blessed you know. You're the only person in this universe I'd be willing to do this for. Ok...maybe for the mage too, but if you tell him that, it'll inflate that already overgrown ego of his. And no, I did not blush when I said that! That was all in your mind! Or out of it! ...or something. I'm too tired to think about this sort of thing clearly. It doesn't matter much anyway.

You know...I've actually been dreading this payment ever since the witch told me about it. I should have run when I first heard the terms, but the mage kept smiling that dumb grin of his and the manju kept pulling my hair till I agreed... besides, it's too late now. I already agreed and I can't back out now...one of these days I'm gonna kill that witch. How dare she figure out my weaknesses!!!  
Anyway I think I'm almost ready to do this. Maybe we should do this on the count of three.

...One

...Two...

...Thre-

"**Come on Kuro-pon! Kiss her properly, on the lips! Yuko-san thinks you've had long enough to wallow in self pity!  
So if you don't hurry up, I can't take a photo, the healing spell won't work and Tomoyo and I will have wasted all that effort for nothing!"**

Excuse me a minute, my Hime. I just remembered something I really have to do...

*****************************************************************************

"**DAMMIT, YOU SICK BASTARD SON OF A MAGE! Don't you have any consideration for the sick and enfeebled, you bloody little twerp!? Do you know how f$#ing stupid I feel right about now, doing something like this?" **Fai grinned as an enraged Kurogane leapt to his feet in rage and clapped his hands, mock amazement on his face.

"Wow Kuro-sama! It's amazing you can move after all that throwing up! Though you really should just go back and activate the kiss-spell; resisting the urge will only make you sicker!"

Kurogane looked at the mage with undisguised venom.

"Look here you! The only reason I need that bloody healing spell is because you decided to go walking out in the middle of a snowstorm!"

Fai fluttered his eyelashes and looked at the ninja coyly. "Awww...Kuro-puppy was so sweet when he came out to save me. Though it's not my fault if you developed pneumonia because you rushed wearing nothing but your night kimono. At least I had my coat on; you could have frozen to death!"

Kurogane glared, his eyes puffy. "It was still your fault I got this stupid bug!"

Tomoyo watched as her favourite ninja chased after the newly-appointed court wizard. She then turned to Mokona and sighed, when Kurogane's face began to turn green.

"It seems that our dear Kurogane _still_ hasn't learnt when to relax... Fai-san! Would you please consider helping him? I think he needs to throw up again. "

Watching as the kind hearted blonde help walk her favourite, and once again very ill ninja off to the bathroom, Tomoyo blew on her tea and smiled.

'_**Life was always so fun around the people she loved.'**_

_I've always wanted to write something that pathetically sweet~  
But now...I fell all mushy and sappy. It's kind of embarrassing actually. ////_

_Anyway, I hoped you liked this little drabbly fic of mine. If you did, please tell me what you liked about it, 'cause I want to know!_

_Thank you for reading! _**:**3


End file.
